Dari Teman Kepada Ibu
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Inojin terlihat tidak bersemangat ikut bermain bersama teman-temannya. Hmmm, kenapa ya? #CeritaAnakHariAnak


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.::.

 **.::Selamat membaca::.**

Boruto menyikut Inojin, "Mau ikut main ke rumahku? Aku punya game baru."

Inojin mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian menunduk. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan. "Bagaimana, ya?"

Boruto menatap kawannya itu dengan heran. Shikadai terlihat malas seperti biasa dan Mitsuki tidak mempedulikan bocah Yamanaka itu. Dia justru sibuk dengan game yang dia pinjam dari Boruto. "Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Kami tinggal."

"Aku ingin ikut." Inojin terkadang sering merasa kesepian jika ditinggal oleh teman-temannya, namun nampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Tapi—"

"Jika nanti berlama-lama, ayahku bisa-bisa sudah pulang dan marah kalau kita ketahuan main game terus." Sesungguhnya, tidak sepenuhnya kata-kata Boruto benar. Ayahnya selalu sibuk di kantornya. Beliau bahkan sering tidak sempat makan malam bersama keluarganya.

"Ah, kalian bisa tinggalkan aku. Aku mau langsung pulang saja."

Bocah pirang pucat itu berdiri dari kursinya, meraih tas, dan berjalan keluar kelas. Boruto tidak ambil pusing, begitu pula Shikadai. Mitsuki bahkan hanya menurut saja saat Boruto mengajaknya untuk segera pergi ke rumahnya.

' _Aku harus kasih hadiah apa? Ah, membingungkan.'_

Sekitar lima hari lagi ibunya akan berulang tahun, dan Inojin masih tidak tahu akan memberi kado apa kepada wanita tangguh itu. Biasanya setiap tahun, Inojin tidak terlalu memikirkan hadiah untuk sang ibu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Inojin sering merasa bahwa selama ini ibunya selalu memberikan apa yang dia mau, membelikan hadiah yang menyenangkan hati Inojin saat dia ulang tahun, dan semacam itu. Rasanya tidak adil jika Inojin tidak balas memberi hadiah yang bisa membuat hati ibunya senang di hari spesialnya.

Dan permasalahannya adalah Inojin tidak tahu apa yang membuat hati wanita itu senang. Kosmetik? Bagaimana dia tahu kosmetik apa yang dibutuhkan ibunya sementara beliau sudah memilikinya selemari penuh.

Di jalan, Inojin melihat Sarada dan Chouchou tengah berjalan dengan sangat dekat. Saat diamati tunggal Yamanaka itu, ternyata mereka berdua tengah membaca majalah remaja.

' _Kalian kan masih anak-anak. Untuk apa baca majalah yang bukan untuk kalian?'_ Inojin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti tingkah laku perempuan. Namun kemudian dia mendapatkan ide untuk menguping pembicaraan keduanya. Siapa tahu dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit informasi mengenai benda atau hal yang disukai perempuan. Walau ibunya terkadang terlihat garang, dia tetap perempuan juga.

"Rok ini bagus ya, Sarada? Kalau dipakai untukku bagus tidak ya?"

Inojin berjalan cukup dekat di belakang Sarada dan Chouchou, serta mampu mengintip gambar majalah yang dipegang si gadis Akimichi. Tangan besar kawannya itu menunjuk sebuah rok panjang menjuntai berwarna kecokelatan dengan pita besar di pinggang.

"Entahlah, Chouchou. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya jika tidak melihatmu memakainya langsung. Tapi memang cukup bagus, sih."

"Iya, kan? Katanya sedang ada diskon. Kita pergi ke sana sekarang, yuk."

Sarada mendesah dan menggeleng. "Papaku akan pulang hari ini. Aku mau di rumah saja menunggunya."

Sang gadis tambun mengeluh kecewa. Meski begitu, mereka tetap berjalan sambil membicarakan benda-benda manis seperti gelang, bandana, kalung, dan semacamnya. Tak lupa Inojin mencatat semua hal yang nyaris semuanya disebutkan Chouchou itu di catatannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau?"

Tiba-tiba Sarada berbalik menghadap Inojin. Chouchou terkejut mengetahui kawannya itu ternyata mengikuti mereka sedari tadi. "Inojin. Jangan katakan kau menyukaiku, ya?"

Bocah laki-laki itu memandangi Chouchou dengan tatapan ganjil. "Yang benar saja."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau membelikan aku atau Chouchou?" Sarada menanyai Inojin lagi. Yang ditanya hanya menyengir malu. "Sebenarnya ini untuk ibuku. Sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun."

"Ya sudah, belikan dia kalung berlian." Chouchou berkata dengan sekenanya dan dia disikut Sarada dengan gemas. "Ayahku harus lembur selama tiga bulan untuk membeli yang seperti itu, tahu."

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi lebih gila lagi, Chouchou?" Inojin bertanya dengan kesal. Sarada menengahi, "Wanita itu, Inojin, diberikan apapun pasti akan senang. Terutama jika diberikan oleh orang yang dia sayang."

Ibunya tentu saja menyayanginya. Tapi dia tidak mungkin memberi hadiah ulang tahun sekotak tisu kepadanya hanya karena 'ibunya pasti akan menyukai apapun yang diberikan olehnya.'

"Kau mungkin bisa mulai dengan barang-barang yang kau catat itu." Sarada menunjuk catatan yang dipegang Inojin, "Siapa tahu ada yang membuatmu tertarik."

"Oke." Inojin merasa lega setidaknya Sarada jauh lebih bijak dari Chouchou dan mendapat sedikit pencerahan dari sosok perempuan langsung—meskipun masih belum akil-balig. Dia berpisah dan segera pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun ibunya. Beruntung saat akan berangkat sekolah tadi Inojin membawa seluruh uang di tabungannya. Sehingga jika dia dapat apa yang menarik, dia akan langsung membelinya.

Dan ternyata rok cokelat berpita itu harganya dua kali lipat dari jumlah uang yang dibawa bocah itu. Meskipun sudah harga diskon, tetap saja harganya terlalu mahal. Beberapa gelang yang Inojin lihat di toko-toko terlihat norak di matanya, dan dia tidak yakin ibunya akan senang dengan itu. Dan bandana yang dijual di sana terlalu sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan harganya yang selangit.

Dan Inojin menyesal memutuskan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang memang harganya setinggi pajaknya.

' _Apa kubelikan kalung saja, ya?'_ Inojin menelan air liurnya demi mendapati dirinya sudah ada di depan toko perhiasan yang terlihat sedikit mewah. Harga yang ada di sana sudah pasti tidak main-main. Tapi paling tidak Inojin harus melihat-lihat dulu. Bisa saja dia mendapatkan kalung yang bagus dengan harga yang lumayan, atau anting-anting. Anting yang dipakai ibunya sudah cukup usang dan tak ada salahnya jika diganti dengan yang baru.

Begitu pikirnya. Sebelum melihat sosok yang dia kenal keluar dari sana dengan senyum khasnya. Dia memegangi sebuah tas kecil bermerk toko itu.

"Ayah?"

Sai terkejut mendapati Inojin berdiri mematung menatapnya. Beliau tersenyum manis kepada sang anak, "Oh, Inojin? Sedang apa di sini?"

Bocah itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum malu, "Sedang mencari hadiah untuk ibu."

"Oh." Ayah Inojin membuka matanya yang semenjak tadi menyipit karena kesenangan. "Jangan katakan kau mau masuk ke sana. Di sana harganya mahal, loh."

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Inojin memutuskan tidak akan memberikan aksesoris kepada ibunya. Ayahnya sudah pasti membelikan sesuatu untuk ibunya, dan dia tentu tidak bisa menandingi hadiah yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang selalu memberi uang kepadanya. "Tidak jadi, kok."

Sai tertawa pelan. Diacak-acaknya rambut si putra tunggal, "Lalu mau beli apa?"

"Aku belum dapat ide. Mungkin besok-besok kupikirkan lagi." Inojin mengikuti langkah sang ayah yang berjalan keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. Sai menyodorkan tangannya dan Inojin mau tak mau menggapainya, meskipun dia malu. Sudah besar masih pegangan tangan dengan ayah. Tapi dia tak mau berdebat dengan Sai karena pasti dengan polosnya ayahnya itu akan berkata, "Loh, bukannya jalan-jalan dengan anak itu harus dituntun, ya? Supaya tidak kesasar dan terpisah?"

"Lebih baik cepat, loh. Kan sebentar lagi."

Tanpa diberi tahu pun Inojin sudah tahu. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Ayah beli apa?" Inojin mencoba mengintip tas yang dibawa Sai, namun pria berambut hitam itu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, " _Eits._ Rahasia."

"Pelit."

Sai tertawa. "Ibumu pasti senang kamu ingin memberikan hadiah kepadanya. Tapi tidak perlu membebanimu, loh."

"Aku tahu."

.::.

"Jadi aku dengar dari Sarada kau sedang mencari hadiah untuk ibumu, ya?"

Inojin mengerutkan alisnya. Sejak kapan Boruto dan Sarada sedekat itu untuk menggosipkan dia?

"Ya. Sebentar lagi ulang tahun ibuku. Tapi aku belum dapat apapun. Tidak ada ide."

Mitsuki merasa tertarik pada pembicaraan Boruto dan Inojin. Terlebih lagi hubungan orang tua anak selalu membuatnya penasaran mengingat dia tidak bisa merasakan ke'normal'an itu. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan ibumu?"

Mata birunya memejam untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu mengenai ibunya. Namun dia kemudian menggeleng. Ibunya selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sekalipun ada yang tidak bisa dia miliki, dia jarang mengeluh di depannya—mungkin lebih sering kepada ayahnya. Dan Inojin merasa buntu. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Bunga saja." Boruto tiba-tiba memberi usul dengan heboh. "Ayahku pernah membawa banyak bunga saat sedang bertengkar dengan ibuku. Dan ibu sangat senang sekali menerimanya."

Kawan berambut peraknya mengangguk setuju, "Benar juga. Wanita kan suka dengan bunga."

Terkekeh dengan suara ganjil, Inojin berkata dengan nada kecewa, "Ibuku itu penjual bunga, oke? Jika aku beli bunga di tokoku sendiri, itu bukan kejutan namanya. Bisa-bisa aku ditanyai ibuku macam-macam."

Berkali-kali Boruto dan Mitsuki mengujarkan ide-ide dari yang paling sederhana hingga yang paling berlebihan. Namun semuanya selalu mendapatkan penolakan dari Inojin dengan berbagai alasan masuk akal dari bocah itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau berlaku baik seharian saat ulang tahun ibumu?" Boruto tersenyum lebar, namun segera ditanggapi Shikadai yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan mereka, "Jika itu kau, Boruto, orang tuamu akan bersujud penuh syukur selama satu tahun dan memberikan persembahan kepada semua almarhum hokage setiap bulannya. Inojin kan selalu menjadi anak baik-baik."

Boruto memprotes ujaran kawannya itu, "Kau berlebihan!"

Mitsuki menenangkan kawan berambut pirangnya dan tersenyum penuh geli melihat Boruto yang merajuk. "Ah, bagaimana dengan kebiasaan ibumu, Inojin? Barangkali dia sering memakai sendal tertentu saat memasak, atau makanan kesukaannya, semacam itu."

"Makanan adalah hal nomor terakhir yang akan kuberikan pada ibuku," Inojin menolak, "Dan ibuku tidak punya kebiasaan aneh dengan barang-barang aneh."

"Inojin." Bocah Yamanaka itu menatap Shikadai yang memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Beri ibumu baju saja."

Inojin mendelik bosan, "Aku sudah katakan, Shikadai. Kemarin aku ke toko baju, dan tidak ada baju yang sepertinya menarik dan bagus untuk ibuku. Lagipula harganya juga tidak main-main."

"Tidak, maksudku—" Shikadai duduk tegak dari tiduran di mejanya, "—kau kan pandai menggambar. Kenapa tidak beli baju polos lalu kau gambari saja? Atau kimono putih polos? Kan bisa dipakai di rumah saat bersantai."

Dan ketiga temannya tiba-tiba berteriak, "Jenius, Shikadai!"

Usai sekolah, Inojin, Shikadai, Boruto, dan Mitsuki bersama-sama membeli kimono putih polos serta cat kain dan peralatan menggambar kain lainnya. Semula ia pikir hanya membutuhkan cat hitam saja, sebelum dipaksa oleh Boruto dan Mitsuki untuk membeli cat warna lainnya.

"Kau ingin menggambar harimau di kimono itu?" Shikadai menatap Inojin dengan ragu. Kawannya itu tersenyum bingung, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bodoh, kau punya selera yang jelek jika menggambar harimau di kimono. Apalagi akan kau berikan pada ibumu. Gambar sesuatu yang cantik atau indah atau semacam itulah." Untuk kali ini Inojin setuju pada pendapat Boruto. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya ragu.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa menggambar harimau. Ayahku hanya mengajarkanku bagaimana cara menggambar harimau." Ah, seandainya kemampuan seninya setara dengan ayahnya, dia tidak akan kebingungan seperti ini. Boruto menepuk punggung kawannya itu, "Cobalah. Tentu saja aku dan Mitsuki akan membantu. Shikadai juga!"

"Aku bahkan belum memberikan pendapatku, Boruto-kun." Mitsuki tersenyum pada ujaran Boruto, meski begitu dia mengiyakan saja. Sementara Shikadai mengeluh, "Ah, merepotkan saja."

Hinata terkesima dan tentu saja menyetujui permintaan Boruto untuk menggunakan atap rumah mereka sebagai tempat mereka bersenang-senang membuat kado ulang tahun Ino. Beliau sedikit lega pada semangat keempat bocah itu dalam melakukan sesuatu selain bermain game.

"Tapi rahasiakan ini dari bibi Ino ya, Ibu?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyuman dan menyiapkan cemilan dan minuman untuk keempat sekawan itu. Dia sangat ingin bergabung dengan mereka, namun ia tak mau mengganggu keseriusan mereka. Bisa jadi nanti justru Hinata yang kewalahan pada semangat bocah-bocah itu.

' _Ino, kau punya anak yang baik. Ah, aku senang Boruto punya teman-teman yang baik.'_

.::.

"Astaga. Apa ini?" Ino semula terkesima pada hadiah liontin yang diberikan Sai, namun senyumnya jauh lebih lebar saat menerima hadiah dari putranya. Inojin menunduk malu saat ibunya membuka lebar-lebar kimono hasil karyanya dan teman-temannya.

Mitsuki berkeinginan menggambar bulan dan matahari di sana, namun Boruto memaksa mereka harus menggambar sesuatu yang estetis di sana seperti burung atau semacam itu. Inojin menolak dan menggambar bunga-bungaan di sana, menjejali teman-temannya yang menggambar hal yang mereka inginkan. Dan Shikadai hanya termenung melihat ketiga kawannya menggambari kimono putih itu dengan tidak beraturan dan sangat abstrak.

"Ini indah sekali, sayang." Dipeluk Ino kimono itu, kemudian dia buka lagi untuk memandangi berbagai objek gambaran di sana yang tidak beraturan. Ada banyak gambar bulan sabit dan matahari. Di bagian lain ada gambar burung terbang, dan banyak gambar bunga di bagian yang lain. Ino tersenyum geli. "Ini hadiah terindah yang pernah ibu terima."

Inojin tersipu malu. Awalnya dia ingin menangis melihat hasil gambaran mereka yang justru jauh dari kata indah yang selalu diujarkan Boruto. Namun beruntung ada Hinata yang segera melerai perkelahian mereka dan menenangkan Inojin. "Tapi itu gambarnya jelek, Ibu."

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Ino lembut. "Coba tanya Ayahmu. Ibu yang tidak mengerti seni ini saja tahu arti keindahan yang ada di sini. Iya kan, Sai?"

Sai terlihat begitu serius memegangi dagunya sembari menatap hadiah anaknya kepada istrinya, tak lama dia tersenyum dan matanya menyipit saat melakukan itu. "Ini bagus sekali, Inojin. Seandainya kemauanmu dalam belajar _chouju giga_ sebesar ini."

Mata Inojin berbinar cerah dan senyumnya menjadi lebar. Dia segera memeluk ibunya. "Maaf ya, Ibu. Lain kali aku akan membuat hadiah yang lebih bagus lagi."

"Ah, hadiah dari Ayah kalah deh kalau dibandingkan dengan hadiah Inojin." Sai yang merasa tidak dipedulikan mendesah dan berpura-pura sedih. Inojin tertawa girang dan memeluk ayahnya juga. "Lain kali kita bikin hadiah sama-sama ya, Ayah."

Senangnya Inojin hadiahnya disukai ibunya. Besok dia harus memberitahu teman-temannya dan meminta maaf pada mereka karena kemarin memarahi dan Inojin bahkan nyaris menangis di rumah Boruto kemarin.

"Hihi, teman-temanku yang terbaik."

 **-Usai-**


End file.
